


Of Cold Afternoons and Toasty Evenings

by Forbidden_Dreamscape



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Dreamscape/pseuds/Forbidden_Dreamscape
Summary: Suddenly without warning Kokichi swiftly swipes the keys from Himiko, and rose his arm up high knowing Himiko was too short to reach for them.“Kokichi…” Himiko warned, her voice low.The supreme leader jingles the keys with a smirk. “As long as I have these you have no choice but to stay out.”“Nyeh! Kokichi!” Himiko leapt onto Kokichi causing the twosome to topple over, which in the process caused the keys to get knocked out of Kokichi’s hand. The keys sailed through air before falling out of sight and into a pile of snow, getting buried in the process.“Nice going Himiko, now look at what you done. The keys are missing.”Day 1 of Oumeno Week 2018





	Of Cold Afternoons and Toasty Evenings

“Y-y-you just _had_ to lose our k-keys in the s-snow.” Himiko stuttered as she continued to dig through the snow, her hands were red and numb.

“I just wanted us to have some _fun_ in the snow while it’s still soft and fluffy. This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t jump onto me.”

Himiko glared at her boyfriend who smiled in return. The couple had been outside for a half hour searching for their keys to their apartment.

They were just returning home from their classes, and during their class it had snowed quite a lot. Himiko had the intention of heading inside immediately, not wanting to spend too much time out in the bitter cold. Whereas Kokichi wanted to play in the snow with her for a bit.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Himiko squealed as her face is met once more with the cold sensation of a snowball. She wildly wipes at her face to knock off the frozen residue from her already cold face._

_Kokichi laughed jovially from behind Himiko, swiftly jumping out of the way from her retaliatory snowball._

_“Jeez Himiko you have bad aim!” Kokichi taunts, ducking as another of Himiko’s snowballs whizzed past him._

_The magician lets out a frustrated huff, rapidly throwing poorly formed snowballs. “Well if you didn’t hit me directly in my eyes then I wouldn’t be missing so much!”_

_Kokichi continues to expertly dodge Himiko’s onslaught of snowballs, hitting her with a snowball of his own every few seconds. This continues for another three minutes until Himiko collapses onto the snow, completely winded._

_“D’aww is Himiko tired? You worked yourself up and didn’t even hit me once.” He offers a hand to the smaller female, who gave him a weak glare._

_“Nyeh… I’d watch my back if I were you,” she warns, taking ahold of his hand with a tight grip. “I am also capable of surprises.”_

_“Neeheehee if you say s-” Kokichi was cut off when he felt himself suddenly get yanked harshly. Because it was so sudden he was unable to brace himself in time from face-planting directly into the snow._

_His face hits the snow with a soft thud before he pulls his face out of the snow, leaving a perfect imprint of his face. Spitting out a mouthful of snow he looks towards Himiko, who held a smirk on her face, happy to finally get back at her troublesome boyfriend._

_Kokichi swiped at his face, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “How could you Himiko?! I just wanted to play with you and you went and pulled me into the snow. I could’ve broken m-my nose!” He cries out._

_Himiko playfully rolls her eyes, “Oh stop with your fake tears. Luckily the snow is deep enough for you not to break your nose,” she wobbles to her feet and pats off any remaining snow on her. “Now come on let’s go home, we’ve been out her long enough, I’m really cold.”_

_The twosome begin to trek through the snowy field of their lawn. Kokichi follows behind her with a pout. “Do we have to really to go inside now? Can’t we stay out here for bit longer?”_

_“Nnn we’ve been outside for a while-”_

_“Fifteen minutes sure is a long time.”_

_“-We can just come back out tomorrow. The snow is deep enough to not melt away in just a day.”_

_“Himikoooo,” Kokichi whines, latching onto the redhead’s arm. “The snow won’t be as soft or fluffy tomorrow.”_

_“Well… you have at least four more months for the chance of snow. We can do it then.” Himiko responds offhandedly, rummaging through her bag to retrieve her keys._

_“But Himiiii it’s the first snowfall of the year. C’mon just for a few more minutes?”_

_Himiko pulls out her keys, jingling them in front of Kokichi with a smile. “Nyeh… a ‘few minutes’ winds up being an hour in your terms.”_

_Suddenly without warning Kokichi swiftly swipes the keys from Himiko, and rose his arm up high knowing Himiko was too short to reach for them._

_“Kokichi…” Himiko warned, her voice low._

_The supreme leader jingles the keys with a smirk. “As long as I have these you have no choice but to stay out.”_

_“Nyeh! Kokichi!” Himiko leapt onto Kokichi causing the twosome to topple over, which in the process caused the keys to get knocked out of Kokichi’s hand. The keys sailed through air before falling out of sight and into a pile of snow, getting buried in the process._

_“Nice going Himiko, now look at what you done. The keys are missing.”_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Himiko swiped at her nose, wiping away snot threatening to drip out. She felt numb, she was sure she was going to end up with frostbite soon.

The familiar scent of Kokichi wafts to her nose, as she feels him snaking his arms around her waist, providing her with a bit of warmth. 

“This is taking too long, huh?” He asks, slipping his gloves off of his hands and placing them onto Himiko’s smaller ones.

“Mhm…” 

“Well luckily you have a boyfriend who’s an expert lock picker.”

Himiko suppresses a groan, she was too cold and tired to get upset. “You could’ve been let us inside dummy…” she berated softly.

Kokichi gives his signature laugh and began leading Himiko to their doorway, pulling out a pin from his pocket. “How about we come back out later to finish searching before it gets dark?” 

Himiko sighed and puffed out her cheeks cutely, “I suppose we can. Once I’m warmed up my mana _should_ be at its max.”

Kokichi hums in response, concentrating as he continued to pick at the lock for a few more moments before a satisfying _click_ was heard, signifying that they now had access to their house.

Himiko quickly opened the door and breathed out a sigh of relief when she felt warm air brush against her freezing face. Once Kokichi files in behind her she shuts the door close and slumps down to the floor, determined to get her winter boots off quickly. 

Kokichi watches her with an amused grin, removing his coat off of his body. “You look like you’re about to die, go get changed into something comfortable and sit by the fireplace while I get us some hot chocolate.”

“Make sure to add extra marshmallows to mine.” she chimes, rising to her feet and quickly scurrying to her room, leaving behind a snickering Kokichi.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The tea kettle sharply whistles from the kitchen, steam billowed out of its spout indicating that the water was boiled and ready for use. The sound of two mugs clinking together was heard as Kokichi made his way to stove. He turns off the fire and settles the mug on to the counter, pouring instant hot chocolate powder into each individual mug. He then added the piping hot water to the mugs, being sure to add a copious amount of marshmallows to Himiko’s hot chocolate and a lot of whipped cream to his.

Once he finished preparing the hot beverages he carefully made his way to the living towards Himiko who was curled up in a blanket in front of their electric fireplace. 

Although the fireplace wasn’t authentic it still provided an ample amount of heat, and it did help provide with atmosphere with its pretty lighting.

“I’m baaack~” Kokichi announces loudly pulling a sleepy Himiko out of her doze. He hands the petite female her hot chocolate, which she took gratefully.

“Thanks.” she said briefly, taking a sip of the savory chocolate drink with one hand, while beckoning the supreme leader to sit beside her with the other. 

As Kokichi settles himself beside Himiko, the magician rests her head on his shoulder. “Y’know?” Himiko starts, wrapping the blanket around the two of the tightly.

“Know what?”

“Winter can be a pain to deal with… but this is my favorite thing about it.”

“Are you suggesting that you want me to misplace your keys in the snow every winter. Because I can-”

“ _No_! That’s the very last thing I would want you to do. I’m talking about this,” Himiko discards her mug of unfinished hot chocolate onto the floor, laying her head on Kokichi’s lap. “Just us spending time together and warming up when we finish from being out in the cold…” her voice trails off softly towards the end.

Kokichi peers down at her with a grin, “Are you seriously blushing right now Himi?”

Himiko rolls her head back to stare up at Kokichi coyly. “Nyeh! Don’t make this weird.” 

“Neeheehee you’re sooo fun to tease though Himi~,” Kokichi brings a hand to the top of Himiko’s head and begins running his fingers through her hair, causing Himiko to lean into his touch. “But yeah this is nice.”

The couple sat in silence for a while, finding solace in the sounds of their soft breathing and the occasional sounds of slurping. As time continued to march on, so did the daylight. With each passing minute the sun was slowly descending.

Going out in the dark to find a pair of keys in the snow was a tedious effort, and with the chance of the snow freezing overnight -- it would be best for them to go and head out now.

“Himiko let’s go now, we have less than an hour until sundown.”

He was met with no response, making him quirk up a brow in confusion. However before he was able to speak again, the sounds of soft snoring was heard. Himiko had fallen asleep.

_Really Himi?_ Kokichi thought with a fond smile. He takes both of their mugs and sits them on a table that were behind them. He then lays himself down, allowing Himiko to rest her head upon his chest. 

“The keys can wait ‘til tomorrow.” Kokichi whispers to himself, not minding about the difficulty of the search for their keys for the next day. He’d rather spend the remainder of the evening with Himiko just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Oumeno Week 2018 Day 1 ( **First snow/Fireplace** )
> 
> \---
> 
> You made it to the end! This is my first ever fic that I am posting, and it's pretty obvious that I need to brush up on my writing. So please, if you have any advice on how I can improve don't hesitate on giving me some pointers.


End file.
